At last
by Confused and Crazy
Summary: Finally Wyatt and Jude are Hooking up, The first Chatpter is short, this is a sort of sequel to 'Jude' by MShobolover,READ THAT FISRT!
1. Chapter 1

XXX

XXX

Hey, it's Mark! This is a sequel of sorts to "Jude" by MShobolover I strongly suggest you read that first, ok? I really liked it and always thought these two should be together, so ya... The following has some mature content and other cool stuff AKA loads of Wyatt and Jude action! Sweet! Oh! Also, you have to imagine Jude doesn't have a girlfriend ok? I really hope you like it cuz it's my first…ok! Enjoy my friends! Plz rate!

XXX

Jude down to his sweet pet snake, she seemed to almost smile at him. She loved him, and it was unconditional. He loved staying at Wyatt's house He raised his eyes, to catch Wyatt looking at him. They both blushed.

"What are you lookin' at?" Wyatt asked, moving his gaze to the window, he tried to pretend he hadn't just been caught checking out his friend. Well, he wasn't checking him out, just, gazing. At those sweet blue eyes, and sunny hair, and those kind lips whispering to his snake. He wished he would whisper sweet nothings to him like that, what he would give to be that snake right now. All curled up with Jude, with his affection pouring down.

Jude put the playful snake to the side and put on the pants next to him, they were Wyatt's but it didn't really matter… he'd worn Wyatt's clothes before. Then he brought his mind back to what he and Wyatt had just been talking about, he rolled his eyes, Wyatt was so bad at hiding how much he liked him.

"Haha, sure, I was looking." Jude couldn't help the laugher, he knew Wyatt liked him, he had caught on that Wyatt was Bi about a year and half ago. He made jokes, hoping Wyatt would eventually just tell him, and then he would tell him that he like him too. But until then, he would just look down at his snake and laugh it off.

Wyatt couldn't help but smile, he looked outside at the pouring rain and was glad to be inside, with Jude. He walked over to the bed and Jude made a quick glance at him. Wyatt didn't know what to do, his recent break-up with Serena had gotten a lot of good tunes, but now… he was over her, finally. But he needed inspiration. He looked over at Jude, wondering if he could ever put his mixed emotions about that handsome teen into a song…

Over the last two years Wyatt had changed a lot, and most of that change was the whole transfer to liking boys. Sure, girls were ok… but he still leaned to boys. He always had a small thing for Jude, although he never told him. No one knew his Bisexual side, once he was almost caught while on a date in grade nine. Ever since then he had only gone for girls, ignoring any other crushes. Unfortunately, the only girl he had liked was Serena and, well, we all know how badly that turned out. So now he only had his feelings for Jude left, and he couldn't very well act on them… He and Jude had never talked about that kind of stuff anyways.

Wyatt was about to write down the words that began to form in his head, when Jude put down his pet into her cage and leapt onto the bed, knocking the notebook out of Wyatt's hand. Expecting a 'pet me' Wyatt looked up at the charming face of his friend. There was something in those soft blue eyes that was making him melt. Worried that the feeling would overcome he asked, "What Jude?" as Jude had a smile spread across his sweet face.

"Nothing, I just wanted to look at you." Jude looked at him as if he was looking past the Wyatt everyone saw, it was suddenly very obvious that Jude was lying on top him. Wyatt was getting nervous. Jude's eyes looked into his eyes, their deep blue exploring the calming chocolate brown of his own. Penetrating the surface, seeing the artist, the writer, the dreamer, the coffee-aholick, the (Wyatt was very nervous now, he put up more defenses, but there was no way Jude could know, no. Jude wasn't anything special… just an ordinary teen who -gulp- he cared about. A lot. But nothing special… It wasn't like he liked him that much… just a lot. It wasn't like he would dream about kissing him every night… just some nights. It wasn't like he was the most handsome and greatest thing he'd ever met… just one of the top 10. But Jude couldn't read his minds, no, he couldn't see anything…) lover.

Jude smiled. He leaned closer to him, Wyatt felt Jude's heavy body on top of him, Wyatt was tensing up. He wouldn't, he couldn't have known- or seen- or what ever he was doing– or- just - no, no, no.

Jude kissed him.

Wyatt gasped. Jude laughed; he couldn't believe what he had just done. Wyatt smiled so big Jude couldn't help himself, he smiled too. He kissed him again, this time Wyatt was kissing him back. It grew more and more passionate; Jude's fingers ran through Wyatt's Hair. Wyatt's hands were running over Jude's back, finding their way to his sweet behind.

Finally they released and looked into each other's eyes again, Wyatt laughed. He couldn't believe it. He was so happy.

He wanted to stay there forever; he hugged Jude as they went into their third long kiss. They intertwined; he felt Jude's nimble fingers run through his hair, the wet blonde of his own falling on Wyatt's chest.

Jude rolled next to him after a fit of spur of the moment make out sessions. Wyatt smiled and laid his hand on Jude's waist.

Jude's fingers still felt his hair, his hand laid n his cheek and tenderly felt the brown skin. He had been waiting for that for a long time. _'I guess I was the one who had to make the move, oh well.'_

"Wow Jude… I- you- we- did that- what just ha- why- I didn't kn- that was-" Wyatt paused, he new he wasn't making any sense. He closed his eyes and after a breath the main thought in his mind surfaced to the top, "… Thanks." He released a breath into the air, half expecting it to be visible.

Jude laughed, his kind natured voice filling the room, mixing with the passion, the surprise, the joy, and the memories of all the times they both had yearned to do that. Wyatt especially. Jude wished he'd told, or shown, Wyatt how he felt before, but they had plenty of time to enjoy it still. He looked to the ceiling, seeing the stucco take shapes. Hearts, lines of music, the soft sound of song spread across the room.

"Hey Dude… want to go on a date sometime?" He looked back to Wyatt, who had his eyes closed; he opened them and replied with a nod.

"Sure Jude." He wanted to hear those words, and here they were, he grabbed them tight before they floated up too. He wanted those words, this moment, this feeling, to last before. He felt like he was going to wake up soon.

But this was no dream. Jude kissed him again, and said, "Hey, did you happen to make any food dude? I'm hungry," His stomach growled to support this.

Wyatt laughed, this was all so, weird, and perfect.

"Grilled cheese in the kitchen Jude. Help Yourself." They both laid for a few more minuets. Treasuring everything about this. Nothing had ever been sweeter.

"Thanks Dude," Jude said as he raised himself from the bed. It felt like he had laid there forever. Forever wasn't long enough. He would stay there, but he was so hungry.

Wyatt heard the door close as he spread across the bead. '_Did that just happen?'_ He had pictured so many other scenarios… how their first kiss could happen. But they were all fantasies, and he would take this over a thousand fantasies. Real was so much better. And this was all real.

"MIND IF I HAVE THE REST OF THE MILK DUDE?" a shout echoed from the kitchen. Wyatt laughed as he replied, "Do you have to ask?" unsure if Jude even heard him.

The rain hit the window in a calming manner; it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. After listening to it for a few moments he decided to go downstairs, to join his… friend? Boyfriend? (_'No, one date and one… very exciting kiss… does not a boyfriend make.'_) He would decide when he got downstairs.

Boy was he lucky that his parents were out of town for the weekend.

Jude smiled as he heard Wyatt's soft footsteps wander down the stairs as he poured out the rest of the milk into his glass.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 weeks and 4 days since Jude and Wyatt had started dating. They both knew that they couldn't tell the gang, so all their meetings were very clandestine. Wyatt often worried that they would be caught and Jude didn't as much but he didn't want Wyatt to feel bad so he kept it a secret too. They would plan their dates on the phone and sleek off when no one was looking. It almost put a fun spin on things… But, despite all their precautions and worries and slyness, they were still found out, but only by one person.

Jen was cleaning up at the Penalty Box; she was going to a movie with Caitlin that night. Just as she was helping a short man with a comb over choose the perfect pair of roller blades. He just had got them on and she was helping him go for a test ride across the store when her phone rang. She let go to answer it and he went flying into the stack of tennis rackets.

She winced, "Sorry Sir!" she yelled. Flipping open her phone she saw it was Caitlin, "Hey Caitlin, what's up?

"Hey Jen, I have some bad news…" she was at the Lemon, serving her newest twist on the lemon smoothie. "I have to work late tonight, so I can't make it to the movie. Sorry. I know you really wanted to see it." She turned to see she had over poured and had quite a mess to clean up. "Got to go! See you."

"Bye…" Jen was a bit disappointed with this because she had already bought her ticket earlier that day. Oh well, she would go see it by herself and rub it in Caitlin's face how good it was tomorrow.

As she walked to the movie theater she wondered where Jude and Wyatt were today, she hadn't seen them very much lately. No on seemed to notice though so she was sure nothing was wrong. Looking at her watch she realized she was already late and sprinted across the mall. Running at full speed, jumping over a bench where a couple who seemed always to be kissing were, well, kissing, and past a tree. An annoying little kid who was shooting tennis balls from some toy hit her in the face. She hurled one back and kept running.

Luckily she was only a few minutes late, but she did miss the opening scene. But why waste her movie ticket? She got in and quickly sat down at the back. She watched happily for a bit and then she was enthralled. It was such a romantic story, a poor heroine pulled away from her one true love. The woman fought back and finally they met. It was the big kissing climax when she finally noticed who were a couple empty seats over.

The following is what went through her mind…

'_Hey! It's Jude and Wyatt! No wonder I couldn't find them, they must have had a guys day… but why isn't Jonsey here?'_

'_Why are they holding hands?_'

The actors on the screen were confessing their love.

'_Did Jude just put his arm around Wyatt? Why would he do that?'_

The actors on screen were leaning in for their big kiss, as were all the couples in the theater.

'_Oh, ok, Wyatt's turning to Jude to ask him to put down his arm… wait... What is he doing?'_

Jen missed the big kiss on the screen. But she caught an even bigger one.

'_WHAT ARE THEY DOING! They didn't just- they couldn't have- no, no, no! DID THEY JUST KISS!'_

Wyatt was kissing Jude when he heard a familiar screech cut across the room, followed by a lot of shushes. We quickly, and a bit reluctantly, unlocked from his boyfriend to look across the room. Then, him and Jude simultaneously said exactly what they were thinking…

"Oh shit."

Jen was kicked out but she was still traumatized. _'No, no way, not any way in the possible universe! They had NOT just done what she thought. She must have must have seen it wrong, because... it was dark? Yes! That was it! No way they just kissed… no, no, no!'_

Jude and Wyatt ran out of the theater, they had to catch Jen before she told anyone! Luckily she was right outside the gate. She turned to them and just stared.

"Dude…" Jude said, Wyatt wasn't sure who he was directing it too. Him? Himself? Her? Who knows… all he knew someone had to say something, and he figured he should go first… try to explain what happened.

"Jen…" he began, terror was flooding over him. He took Jude's hand out of support and then realized that Jen might overreact, but he needed Jude right now so he wasn't about to let go. "Ok… Jen? Stay calm… ok?" Wyatt contemplated lying, maybe telling her her eyes were playing tricks on her. No, Jude was a big supporter of honesty. He squeezed Jude's hand as he looked Jen in the eye and began to explain.

"Jen, you, you… need to understand."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" _'Please, please let this be a big mistake… augh! This is NOT happening!'_

"We were seeing a movie." Wyatt put his free hand on her shoulder and bringing her to sit down with him on a bench. Jude sat down too. "We just wanted to see a movie… ok? You know… together?"

"Well I saw that! I want to know what the hell you were doing IN the movie theater! Did you- you didn't- you guys aren't- you're not- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down, ok?" Wyatt was getting nervous, he squeezed Jude's hand again and Jude rubbed his thumb over Wyatt's skin to calm him down his.

"Ok, ok.." Jen took a deep breath. They were all very silent for about a minute, Wyatt looking at the ground, Jude looking at Wyatt and Jen with her eyes tightly closed. "Please, somebody explain what the heck is going on… what were you doing?" she was shaking her head and she finally opened her eyes. Wyatt stared at the ground.

"Dudette, we were kissing." Jude said, in a bit of a joking way, and a bit of a nervous one. Wyatt and Jen looked at him, wide eyed, and he couldn't help but smile in a wonky sort of grin. Wyatt smiled too, but for a different reason. He was reflecting on their first kiss and that was the grin that he had made then too.

"What? You knew I was Gay since eighth grade Dude… and don't tell me you didn't kinda thought this dude was Bi…" Wyatt was blushing; Jude was being so open to Jen.

"But! But! It's you guys!" Jen was overcome with a thousand emotions, she wanted to yell at them, she wanted to shoot someone, she wanted to run and hide and pretend none of this was happening, she wanted to tell everyone, she wanted to rewind back to when none of this was happening, this was all too much at once. She had known about Jude since eighth grade, and she had never been really comfortable with it. And she had kind of suspected that Wyatt was bi… And whenever they left off together or even one quickly after another she had gotten a little bit suspicious… but this! This was the LAST thing she'd suspected… No, No way, never could they have done this. It was some sick joke, or something!

"Please Jen, promise us you won't tell anyone, ok? Me and Jude just started dating and we're, well, I'm, a bit self conscious about it ok?"

"O- o- ok…" she managed to stammer. Jude and Wyatt? What! She took a deep another breath. "I, promise."

"Thank you." Wyatt looked at Jude and smiled, he had put everything so perfectly. He was almost perfect himself actually. With his perfect face, his twinkling eyes, his floppy blonde hair, and his… alluring… sensual… tempting… lips. He couldn't resist, he meant for it to be a quick peck… whoops.

Jen sat in awe as two of her shared a long and passionate kiss, right in front of her! Wyatt wrapped his arms around Jude who was already hugging him. Their tongues protruding into each other's mouths, wrapping around each other, in a sudden burst of infatuation. They didn't stop until Wyatt remembered that Jen was right there.

He tore apart from Jude and whirled around, Jen was just staring, astonished.

"Sorry…" Wyatt was blushing so much; this was all so new to him. Three weeks and five days ago he would have never guessed any of this would be happening. He grasped Jude's hand and griped it tight.

Three days went by, it was a month since they had began dating, a month and two days since their first kiss, about 2 years since Wyatt liked him, and three days since Jen had discovered their… little secret.

Jen had kept their promise, but it was eating her up inside. There was no way she, or they, could keep this secret for much longer. She had to tell, but she couldn't! She didn't know what to do; she started hanging out with them more… At least finally Wyatt could talk to someone about what he was feeling.

Wyatt was feeling so strange about all of this. It was so new, so different, while Jude had been dating men before, (without telling the gang of course…) so he sort of understood how he felt and what was happening. But Wyatt felt so divided, he was unsure and afraid of what would happen, and when. Sometimes he felt like he wanted to give it all to Jude, sometimes he felt like he couldn't handle it anymore and would have to break up with him. He couldn't tell Jude any of this, although, he wasn't quite sure why. So he would tell Jen everything, he was so glad she knew. It was nice to have someone who was a friend be there for him.

Jude and Wyatt had made plans that evening to go see a movie. It was the newest scary flick; Jude was hoping Wyatt would cuddle during the scary parts. As they all sat around the table in front of the Lemon they had the usual type of conversation.

"Well come on! It's just a bad shirt or two Caitlin! No need to dump the guy!" Nikki was trying to explain to Caitlin why her newest boyfriend was fine, just because he had bad fashion sense it was no reason to end a relationship! Sometimes she felt she couldn't stand that little preppy little bitch. Oh well.

"It's not just that! He also doesn't comb his hair! I'm going to dump him tonight at dinner." Sometimes Nikki just didn't get it; there was a reason to everything that Caitlin did. That girl was sure strange. Maybe one day Caitlin would be able to teach her some sense.

"Hey, Jude," Jonsey nudged Jude in the shoulder and pointed to a passing red head in a short blue dress, "check out that hottie!" Jonsey was almost slobbering, he was very girl crazy, Nikki gave him a look that said '_watch it or I'll kick your butt._'

"Ha, Ha," Jude replied in his casual tone, "ya!" Wyatt almost winced. He hated it when Jonsey got Jude to check out a girl… even though he knew that Jude didn't mean it… still. Wyatt looked at Jude and Jude glanced back. He could tell what Wyatt was thinking, _'please don't do that…'_

Jen looked at her watch and, knowing what time the movie the two boys were going to see, she said out loud "Wow, its already 6:00! I have to get home to do some work for my dad… hey Wyatt doesn't you dad want you to… uh… mow the lawn? And Jude, you better go soon too, because you're staying at Wyatt's house tonight, right?"

Jude often stayed at Wyatt's house still. Although it was often a bit too tempting and Jude would have to go sleep on the couch instead of the mattress on the floor in Wyatt's room. One night they were up late talking and sitting on Wyatt's bed. They next thing they new they were making out wildly! Jude pushed Wyatt onto the bed and took off his shirt and then Wyatt's. They could feel the hot friction when their bodies were rubbing against each other in passionate swaying; Wyatt could feel the cold piercing on Jude's chest press against his. He felt Jude's erection press against his own. There was only a small amount of fabric separating them. He could feel their heartbeats become one. It was the most sensual and sexual thing Wyatt had ever experienced. He wanted Jude so badly. Jude pulled up, looking him in the eyes.

"We can't do this. I mean, I know you want it, and I know I want it, but I also know we'll probably regret it dude. Like, you know what we promised, it's really important to me that we don't go too far, especially this fast… I'm really sorry dude." He made his sweetest puppy face and laid his head on Wyatt's chest. He could hear Wyatt's heart pounding, slowly slowing down to its regular pace.

"I know… I'm sorry too. I was so caught up in it all… I didn't even… ya. Sorry." He petted Jude's hair softly and tenderly let his fingers glide through it. He felt as if there was an electric jolt running through him, he'd never known anyone who could do that to him, until now….

Wyatt looked at his own watch and realized what time it was. In a mix of panic about missing the movie and excitement about his anniversary date with Jude, (granted, one month isn't very long, but still! A date's a date!) He looked up and said in a distracted voice, "ya, I gotta go." As he got up he quietly whispered to Jude, "See you soon"

Wyatt got up and ran off, _'how could I forget to get the tickets! I have to get the present from the locker!_' Running fast, he'd gotten to the lockers they have in the back of the Penalty Box. They are for employees only, but Jen had given him the combination. _'45 25 15?'_ The lock didn't budge. _'25 45 25?'_ Still nothing. _'What is the damn combination! 35 45 15!'_ Wyatt was getting panicky, he glanced at his watch again… there wasn't much time left _'35 15 45! I need this present!'_ Nothing! He needed that present! He knew Jude had gotten him one, and he had worked hard to find the perfect gift. Not to big, not to small, exactly what Jude would want_. 'Ok… deep breath… in… out…'_ Wyatt closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Which was very easy for him, he just pictured Jude. His smile, his relaxed deposition, his perfect face, his eyes, his… succulent lips. Uh oh, he was getting a bit distracted, whoops.

'_35 45 25!' _Click! The lock released, he pulled it off quickly and reached inside. It was a small box wrapped in blue paper and a red ribbon. He had to get to the movie theater.

Jude was already there, waiting patiently for him near the front gates. He looked so cute tonight. His hair was sweetly tossed ever so slightly over his face. Wyatt and him met behind one of the mall plants, so no one could see them as he was pushed against the wall and when his neck was covered with Jude's sweet kisses, or when they shared a desiring lip locked kiss for several minutes.

When they finally let go, Wyatt realized Jude had the tickets in hand, and a small black bag. He was still shivering from that kiss when he thanked Jude for getting the tickets. They quickly rushed into the theater. They sat at the back and when the movie began they were both very excited, who knew what would come next? Wyatt took Jude's hand. He had never been so happy.

The movie began, but neither of them was paying much attention. They watched the screen while sneaking glances at each other. Smiling, and loving every second of their secret love.

Just as Wyatt was looking at Jude a woman the screen was attacked. Out of panic and exhilaration he leapt into Jude's arms, Jude wrapped around him and new what he wanted. He wanted to be safe, Jude could give him that, he could give him that.

Wyatt looked up, blushing profusely, he smiled weakly and whispered, "Sorry, that… uh… startled me…" Jude smiled back. Wyatt rested his head on Jude's shoulders, feeling so secure. Jude's arm was around him, he was holding him tight. What he needed right now was exactly what he got, Jude's sweet embrace. Proof of how much he truly cared, Wyatt had wanted this for so long, he could hardly believe it was truly happening!

Wyatt slowly crept higher, kissed Jude's jaw, his check, working his way to Jude's soft and tempting lips. Jude turned to him, his arm pulling him closer still. They leaned him, slowly kissing and enjoying every second of their embrace. Wyatt felt Jude's tongue inside his mouth, moving, swirling, mixing with his own. Nothing ever felt so… right.

Jude's hands were running through his hair, he often did this when they were kissing. Wyatt loved it. Jude felt Wyatt's Hand hold him in, pulling him closer and closer; he wished they were alone, knowing that they would go so much farther. But also, he was glad they weren't. The last thing he wanted was to scare Wyatt by moving too fast. He new this was all very new to Wyatt, and he wanted them to slowly go forward, so that each day was a new step, hand in hand, they would go together.

The next thing either of the teens new the movie was over. They released, unwillingly. Jude laughed, sort of as a release. All that emotion, that… heat. He needed it gone. They sat in the emptying movie theater and Wyatt asked Jude, "Would you like your present now?"

"Of course!" Jude was always enthusiastic, Wyatt loved that about him. Jude reached out and took the box from his hands, when he opened it one of his best smiles drew across his face. Wyatt had bought him a new sticker for his board, Betty. He looked in those deep brown eyes and said, "Thanks Dude, she'll love it!" After a brief hug, Wyatt opened his, inside one of those hand made mugs from the art shop. It was in the shape of a coffee mug, and on the bottom there was a small heart. Wyatt smiled; it was the best present he'd ever gotten. Mainly because it was from someone he cared so deeply about.

He and Jude ran out of the theater and went for a walk. They left the mall and wandered around it. They looked at the planted trees, the lampposts, the concrete, the slowly setting sun, but mostly each other.

They found a small patch of grass with a lamppost and a small tree on it to sit at. They just talked for almost two hours… going though games of 20 questions, talking about the past, the future, now. What Wyatt thought, what Jude thought. Things they shared, things that were different. Jude's Dad, Wyatt's house, their first kiss, their first hug, their first meeting. Wyatt could tell Jude anything, and he really felt like Jude could tell him anything, and did.

"How much do you like me, dude?" Jude asked, he was running through everything in his head. The sun was setting as they lay against a wall on their little patch of grass.

"Really?" Wyatt was surprised by his bluntness, but really. Jude was very honest, and very open to him. That was one of the things he loved about him. Jude rolled over, on top of him, the sun was almost set, who new how long they had been talking… hours?

"Ya dude, I wanna know. If you want I'll tell you first." Jude smiled was he lay his head on Wyatt's chest, pulling the grass next to them out of the ground, he looked at what he was doing and then back at his friend. Their eyes met, and Jude smiled again.

"A lot I guess. I really liked you for a long time, so this is all just, great. So ya, a lot a lot." He smiled back at the boy. Jude laid down his head on his chest, with his ear to Wyatt's heart.

Jude laughed a bit, not at what Wyatt had said, but that how he heard the echoes of him. When he spoke Jude could hear Wyatt's voice reverberate inside. He listened to Wyatt's heart, briefly, hearing it beat, one with his own. He lifted is head slightly to kiss it lightly and replied, "Me too dude, a lot a lot."

They both grinned; Jude moved up and began to kiss the top of Wyatt's chest, working his way up his neck, his jaw, meeting him at his lips for a deep and passionate kiss. As their lips met they both felt a sort of tingle run though them. Jude let his tongue and Wyatt's meet, as they danced between their mouths, they grew more and more passionate. They kissed for a long time. Jude felt like he was right where he should be, wrapped is Wyatt's arms, running his fingers through his short hair. Feeling Wyatt's hand on his, touching his back, feeling his butt.

Wyatt and him finally stopped, the sun was down and they looked up. A few of the stars were visible, and they cuddled right there for the rest of their date. Loving every second of quiet joy they shared. Wyatt looked at Jude's eyes, that were fixed on the stars, they were the sweetest blue. Filled with hope, trust, and love. He kissed his one more time, and they laid for a few more minuets.

"Dude, we have to go…"

"I know…" Wyatt sighed, and then he and Jude got up, and realized they were standing under a lit streetlight. _'A lot a lot.'_ Wyatt though as they shared on last fervent kiss and then ran off into the night. Hurrying home before anyone saw the two boys out so late, laughing and running. And smiling, and Wyatt new this is where he'd always wanted to be.

'_A lot a lot.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Jen sat at home; staring at the ceiling… she didn't know what to do

Jen sat at home; staring at the ceiling… she didn't know what to do. She new Wyatt would call soon. She new he would dish out everything that happened on his and Jude's date. She new that she would say a lot of, "Oh ya?" "Aww!" and "That's so cute!" 's. She new he would be thankful that he could talk to someone, and she new that he couldn't tell anyone else… neither could she.

As happy as she was that the boys were happy, Jen's insides flipped every time she heard them talk about each other.

'_I guess I still need to get used to the idea that two of my greatest friends are dating.' _It wasn't so bad, she hadn't been uncomfortable with Jonsey and Nikki while they were a couple…

'_But it wasn't a secret then.'_

She had just found out, there was always a short freak out- period when two friends were dating, and it wasn't like it was a hard secret to keep… no one suspected anything.

'_It was natural to want to scream to the world what was happening and want to throw up every time she saw them kiss?'_

She was very open-minded. Jen had been raised to treat everyone the same… and how were Jude and Wyatt different from any couple. They were just more secretive… nothing wrong with that. Right?

'_But it's bad to keep secrets, and when they do get found out everyone would be mad at me for keeping it a secret!'_

No they wouldn't! She was doing what any true friend would do.

'_You would want your friends to keep secrets this big from you too?'_

Jen picked up the small blue and white striped pillow and held it over her face, letting loose a scream that said "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

The phone rang... once… twice…. Jen looked at her digital clock, it read 11:45 pm. If she let the phone keep ringing it would wake up her family… even though they were heavy sleepers she should still answer it.

She picked it up from her bedside table. "Hi Wyatt… what's up?" She new very well what was up, he had just got back from some make-out party with Jude and was going to tell her all about it and then she would want to scream at him, but she wouldn't.

"Hey Jen! I just got back from my date!"

"Oh really?" she replied, trying her best to sound slightly surprised, "How was it?" Like she didn't know.

"Oh my Gosh, it was so awesome! We sat outside after the movie, and just talked. It was so great… well I guess we did a little more then talk." Wyatt smirked, he could still taste Jude on his lips, he closed his eyes, "It was so great"

"That's good, I'm glad you two had a good time." Jen rolled her eyes; he was probably doing A-LOT more than 'Talking'. She shuddered when the image of them having a full-blown make out scene in the middle of some field or against some wall. "So, how was the movie?" trying to move off the topic of making out, knowing that he would work back to that later. She was whispering because Courtney had just rolled over in her sleep and she didn't want to wake up her sister…

"Well... I wasn't paying much attention." Wyatt giggled; remembering the movie theater… it seemed so long ago. It seemed time had finally slowed down for him to enjoy what was happening now.

'_Eww!' _Jen thought as she cringed "Haha, ya, that's what happens, eh?"

"He's so sweet! We were kissing and I felt like we were really… you know… a couple. I'm so happy when I'm with him. We were on the grass and- "

'_OH NO! ABORT! ABORT!'_ her brian shouted,"Sorry Wyatt, but do you know what time it is? It's almost midnight! I have to sleep, really sorry, see you tomorrow, Ok? Ok! Bye!" Jen slammed the phone down on the desk.

'_I can't handle this...'_she thought as her mind raced.

"Uhh… Ok… Bye?" Wyatt said as he heard the click. _'That was really weird… I guess I should go to bed…'_ Wyatt took off his shirt, which still smelled of Jude's cologne, he took a deep breath it; reminding him of the boy he felt so much for. He took off his pants, emptied his pockets, he put the movie ticket in a special drawer he had been putting things that were special to him in since he was four and had gotten a silver dollar from his grandfather. He smiled as he got on his pajamas, remembering how special and exciting this night had been.

As he sat on his bed, Wyatt's inspiration finally hit him; he got a piece of paper and a pen and began to write his newest song.

'_When I'm with you, time stops for us. When I'm with you time stands still.' _Wyatt wrote, he was going to finally have his new song, and it would be all for Jude, to show him how much he cared. Not that he would ever show him the song, Wyatt was much to shy to share something like that so openly. But it was a great way to vent the feelings inside. He closed his eyes and saw swirling gray clouds, then, the words began…

'_When we kiss, my heart soars. When we kiss my heart is free._

_Now were together, at last. Now were together, you and me._

_I want to hold you, I want to see you, I want to show the world how much I care. _

_I want be with you, every moment! I could just stay with you forever._

_This is my song to you, my secret love…_

_This is my heart for you, my secret love…_

_When you smile, everyone else disappears. When you smile it's only you._

_When you hug me, I love to hold you. I want to forever hold you still._

_When I'm afraid, you keep me safe. When I need you, you are there._

_I want to hold you, I want to see you, I want to show the world how much I care. _

_I want be with you, every moment! I could just stay with you forever._

_This is song to you, my secret love…_

_This is my heart for you, my secret love…_

_Please stay with me, and I'll be forever grateful. Stay and I will too._

_Please let me know, that you feel it to too. Show me you feel good._

_Keep my heart for now, keep it with you. Keep my love with you now._

_I want to hold you, I was to see you, I want to show the world how much I care. _

_I want be with you, every moment! I could just stay with you forever._

_This is song to you, my secret love…_

_This is my heart for you, my secret love…_

_My... Secret… Love…'_

Wyatt smiled. This was exactly how he felt. He hid it and when to bed, feeling cleansed and loved… he hoped this would last a long time… He was glad that Jude was sleeping on the couch tonight…

Jude lay on the couch, he was just falling asleep. He wondered what Wyatt was doing… he smiled, Wyatt was so great. He made him feel loved, like he was really someone worth knowing… Jude was still really nervous about going too fast together though…

Jude tossed and turned, looking for a good place to settle down. He thought of the mattress on the floor in Wyatt's room. He thought of Wyatt. He thought of what they could do on that mattress, which reminded him why he was safely on the couch tonight. They both knew that there was too much heat in the air tonight…

'_But I'm so uncomfortable on this yucky couch… I would feel so much better in Wyatt's room…'_

But he knew, the second he got on that mattress he would whisper to Wyatt he was cold; it was so cold in his room! And he and Wyatt would sit of the side of Wyatt's bed and Wyatt would put his arms around him. Jude would cuddle up to him… maybe to be petted…

The next thing they would know is that they would both be shirtless and kissing franticly… maybe even too much… maybe they would be pant less too… just them… their boxers… they might sneak under the covers… Jude might make is way down… down Wyatt's neck, down his chest, covering him with kisses… down to were no one had ever been on Wyatt… maybe he would-

'_STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU CAN'T EVEN THINK THAT! Because if you do, you might want to do it, and we are trying to go SLOW here! NOW STOP IT!' _Jude's inner conscience lectured, clenched his hand into a fist and squeezed his eyes shut.

He couldn't think about Wyatt like that, he wouldn't. He had gone to far too fast before and it did him no good. That boy only wanted one thing, and once he got it he stopped calling, stopped emailing, stopped their relationship. Jude didn't want to be that guy. He wanted to go slowly, enjoying every moment and only dreaming of what could happen in a long tome from now… He finally sighed…

'_Dude, I am soooo glad I'm on the couch.' _Was Jude's last thought as he drifted into a soft sleep of sweet dreams.

The next mourning Wyatt woke up and found big black mark down his face, he realized he had fallen asleep pen still in hand. He looked at the clock, 10:00. Well it was good summer vacation had started last week. He got up and headed for the shower, there was a note on the outside of the door, '_Gone for the week, sorry bud. Watch the house. Jude can stay if he has too. Love you, Mom and Dad.'_ Great, his parents were of on another one of their business trips.

Wyatt headed down the hall too the bathroom, he had forgotten Jude left the door open a bit while he showered. He pushed the door open just in time to see Jude's bare behind slipping on his boxers. Wyatt giggled, as Jude turned around with surprise, "DUDE! I didn't know you were watching…" Jude used to be really conformable in his boxers around Wyatt… but now… Jude was always worried one day he would take to much advantage at the fact that he was almost naked anyway and Wyatt was right there…

"Sorry Jude, I forgot you leave the door open a bit sometimes…" Wyatt was still laughing, he was delighted to see the boy this early, he was always happy to see Jude… especially like this…

"It's ok… So, what's for breakfast?" Jude asked, laughing a bit himself now… He loved to hear Wyatt's laugh.

"Help yourself, pancake mix is in the cupboard and eggs are in the fridge. I'm taking a shower…" Wyatt responded as he took off his blue pajama top and walked into the bathroom.

Jude realized he and Wyatt were both crammed in the small bathroom, Wyatt looked over too him and realized this also… He grinned as a devilishly terrible idea cam to mind…

"Hey Jude… My parents are gone for the week… that means were alone…" Wyatt chuckled hoping Jude would do what he wanted him to do…

"Hey… your right…" Jude smiled too; he knew what Wyatt was thinking… "Hey, you know what we should do?"

Wyatt pushed him against the cold white wall and kissed him, he let go for a moment as Jude looked up at him with a laugh and said, "I was thinking more like hang out with the gang after some French toast… but this'll do…" then Wyatt pressed against the wall again. He felt Jude's wet body with his naked chest, they kissed and kissed with Jude letting Wyatt wrap around him. He ran his fingers through Wyatt's dark hair and felt Wyatt playing with his golden locks… He let his hands find Wyatt's soft behind… oh how he wanted to take off those pants… oh how he wanted to go so much farther… He almost did so, but then he regained his senses and pushed Wyatt off.

"Sorry… it's just… like this… it's just so tempting too… well, you know. Sorry dude…" Jude looked into Wyatt's eyes, hoping he hadn't hurt his feelings. He wanted him so badly right now, he wondered if it was going to be like how he felt now… and last night… for the whole time they waited. _'I couldn't take that…'_

Wyatt felt hurt for a moment, then he felt guilty, then he felt guiltier because a very bad idea came to mind…

"Jude? Why not? Lets. You want to, I obviously want to, too." Wyatt wanted to hit himself after he said that, he couldn't believe he had just said that out loud. Of COURSE they shouldn't, he looked in Jude's eyes, hoping that he want hurt by this outburst. Wyatt just wanted to show him how much Jude meant to him.

Jude wanted to say yes so badly. He wanted to grab Wyatt's hand and run back to the bedroom he had been banished from the night before. He wanted so many things right now, but he was going to deny all of them to keep the on important one alive, trust. Trust in their bond. Trust in each other. Trust in that they would wait for when it was really right, and enjoy the wait along the way. Trust that they would be good to each other. He remembered what rushing into this could cause. Pain. Heartbreak. Impatience. Tears.

"I'm sorry… But I…"

"Its ok, I don't know what came over me…" Wyatt felt awful; he and Jude kissed lightly and left the bathroom.

Wyatt went to his room, and lay down. He felt like there was a pile of cement in his stomach. He felt like he'd let Jude down, like he'd let himself, and everything he wanted, down. He felt like he had let them, the Jude and Wyatt together, down.

'_How could I be so idiotic? So blind? So Stupid! So… selfish. I knew what he wanted, and I knew what we agreed… but I didn't care. I just came right in and tried to get what _I _wanted when _I _wanted it. We agreed on what to do, and what do I go do? I go nuts over one crazy little impulse. He must hate me. He must hate me.'_

Wyatt sat up and sat of the side of the bed. He held his head in his hands. He heard Jude come in. Jude looked at his friend, his boyfriend, and was scared. He was scared of what he could have just done… what he wanted too.

"Dude, I-" Jude began, he saw Wyatt covering his face… He hoped Wyatt wasn't too upset… he hated to see him sad… Jude put his arm around Wyatt…

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I shouldn't have. I'm just… You're so lucky to be so strong. But Jude… when I'm with you I… I feel weak, like jello. I feel like I just want to collapse in your arms. I want to be yours, and doing… that… is the only way I know to show you how much I want you and me to be together, how much you mean to me. I usually am fine but when I saw you like that. I- it was just- I couldn't-"

"Shh…" Jude said, "I know. I know how you feel. I know how it feels to be someone's everything, I also thought doing… what we wanted… would ensure that… But honestly it doesn't. For me it made it worse. I just want to enjoy what we have. I care about you a lot… and do you want to know the best way to show me you care too? This."

He lifted Wyatt's head by the chin, looked him in the eyes and kissed him. He kissed him and in that kiss there was an explosion of all the pent up feelings. Wyatt let everything that was on his shoulders fall, he was safe, he was cared for, Jude gave him everything he'd ever wanted. He knew that it was all ok, that they were ok, that he was Jude's, and Jude was his. He held him close… He wanted nothing more than this kiss, this feeling, for the rest of his life…

Wyatt looked at Jude; into the eyes of the most beautiful boy, they had the most beautiful shade of blue; and he had with the most beautiful smirk, as he said said, "I hope this never ends." And they kissed again, nothing more, but definitely nothing less. Wyatt's tears finally fell, mixing in with their kiss. The salty of the tears of relief, the tears of love, the tears that showed how happy he was to finally show Jude how much he meant to him. He smiled and leaned on his friend. Jude patted him for a few minutes as Wyatt snuggled against his shoulder, finally he said, "As much as I care for you dude, you still need that shower…"

The sound of laughter filled the room as Wyatt left it and headed into the shower. He closed the door firmly behind him and put on the fan. He smiled as he turned the faucet to a temperature that was a mix of the red and blue symbols. He closed his eyes as he stepped inside. He hardly felt the soft droplets hit his skin… his body as in the shower with the green curtains pulled to make sure the floor would not get wet… but his mind was still with Jude… he kept on smiling as he thought about what Jude said. They were perfect now. All of his cares, fears, and weakness had been washed away by one simple kiss.

The gang met at the mall later that day. It was around three 'o' clock and they were all talking about their own issues.

"But now he got a make over! I want him back!" Complained Caitlin, who had dumped her boyfriend and gotten a new one just in time to see her old one fix up his defects.

"Jeez Caitlin! There's more to a guy than his looks! And what about this new boy, are you just gonna dump him too? You're SO shallow!" Nikki yelled. She hated when Caitlin was like this, jumping from man to man, not caring whose heart she trampled on while finding the perfect guy. She gave her one of her best evil glares and then changed the subject. "So…"

As the she trailed on, Jen wasn't really listening. She was thinking and watching as the two boys made eyes at each other while the others were distracted. Jude looked up and glanced at Wyatt, who did the same. Wyatt fought the feeling that he was going to blush uncontrollably. He smiled and looked away quickly. Jen sighed, she was never going to get used to this. Jonsey, Jude, and Wyatt went off for their boy's night, she couldn't take it as she saw Jude brush his hand against Wyatt's and smile as they shared a quickly loving glance. She had to talk to someone.

'_But I made a promise.'_

But she had never felt like this before. It was eating her up inside, munching on her conscious for a mid-day snack

'_They trust me! I trust my self.'_

She trusted her Wyatt and Jude too, and now look where she was. Stuck between a rock and a gay couple who used who be her best friends…

'_But my other friends trust me to? What do I do? Leave them in the dark, blind to what's happening. I need advice and they are always the best at giving it!'_

Maybe I could talk to them in a metaphor… just as a sort of "My friends are doing this and blah blah blah…"

'_Yes! A metaphor, that was perfect I can ask them what to do, but they have no clue who I'm talking about! BRILLIANT!'_

"Guys… can I talk to you? Girl to Girls?" Jen looked at the two girls who had just been yelling at each other with a smile.

"Sure girlfriend!" replied Caitlin, she was always eager to hear gossip!

"Ya, ok. What's up Jen?" Nikki said, giving a look to Caitlin that read, _'if you ever say "Girlfriend" like that again I _will_ have to shoot you."_ Unfortunately Caitlin didn't see it.

"OK!" Jen began, "So, what if two friends were dating and you went comfortable with them like that because you thought it was kinda-sorta gross and you wanted to tell someone but couldn't because you were sworn too secrecy but you really had too because if you didn't for one more day you might EXPLODE!" She gasped for air and the said, "what would you do!" desperately looking from one face to the other. Her voice had been cracking in that way it did when she was nervous… she was very self-conscious about that.

"Wait… who's dating?" Caitlin asked, very confused.

"Jen, you should confront the friends and then ask if its ok to talk about it to other people, I mean, why are they being all secretive? It's no biggie. If they REALLY cared about each other then they would just tell people instead of worrying what people might think." replied Nikki. This was pretty much her philosophy, she thought it was stupid to keep secrets and hated doing so. Especially if was just so one person could stay popular. It didn't matter what people thought because true friends would stick by you, through and through like hers had done several times. That was another thing that bothered her about Caitlin; she was always so worried about what people would think…

"You know what Nikki, that's a good idea! I'll talk to them tonight- I mean… I WOULD if, you know, that was a real problem…" She laughed it off and they went on with their discussion.

Jude and Wyatt looked at each other behind Jonsey's back as they hung out in the arcade, they hadn't had a "Guys' Day" for a while. Jude smiled and Wyatt almost laughed as Jude grabbed his hand for a split second to squeeze it. He was telling him he loved to be with him.

"Hey Guys! Check it out! I beat my High Score!" Exclaimed Jonsey, who spun around just a second too late to see that Jude had been checking Wyatt out. Wyatt was blushing but he fought it.

"Nice one Jonsey! Wanna get some coffee to celebrate?" Wyatt said, trying too pass off his blushing as just excitement for Jonsey's job well done.

"Ya Dude! Way to go man!" Said Jude, patting his buddy on the back. They all smiled and walked over to the coffee house to grab a latté or two.

"Hey, check out the new babe at the counter! I bet I can score her didgets! She's hot, eh guys?" Jonsey looked back, neither of his friends had been looking at the girl, but he didn't notice.

"Uhh, sure dude, she's real hot." Said Jude, trying to pretend that he did care about a girl's "hotness".

"Yea, real good, uhh, sexy chick there, Jonsey." Wyatt said, not even noticing the girl who had her top three buttons undone or that you could see the top of her double D bra. He was looking at Jude's butt as Jonsey went to get the coffee and Wyatt followed Jude to a table.

"Hey Wyatt…" Jude whispered, so Jonsey wouldn't hear, "Sorry for saying that about the girl I know you hate when I do that." Jude gave him a puppy face.

"No biggie! Not like I want to be caught or anything," Wyatt responded with a smile. Jude looked so cute, and he knew he hadn't meant a word of what he'd said about the girl.

"By the way Dude? You looked really cute today." Jude said as he help Wyatt's took hand under the table so he could hold it out of sight. They both grinned even wider.

"You know, I've been thinking. Maybe we could tell Jonsey, I mean, he's been our friend for years. I'm sure he'd be ok. And Jen seems to have been a bit edgy lately, and you know how much she hates keeping secrets."

"I don't know dude, I mean… I wouldn't care what people would say at all. But I know you don't want this too turn into a big fight in the gang… and I think we both know how Jonsey would react if he-"

Jude was cut short however, because they both heard a yell across the store and they knew what happened. They let go of each others hands and walked over to Jonsey. He was dripping.

"Stupid Chick couldn't take a complement! All I did was tell her she had an impressive size and," he winked, "so did I and then the crazy bird dumps SCALDING COFFEE all over me!" Jonsey looked up through his blue wet hair that had droplets of today's brew running down it. "Look guys, I gotta head home to shower. Sorry buds, see ya tomorrow."

As Jonsey ran off Jude and Wyatt smiled, and they ran off in the other direction.

They walked all over the mall, checking out all the stores and grabbing a pair of ice creams. Their guys' day had become a date.

"Hey Dude! Check it out! It's one of those Photo thingies! Let's get out pictures taken!" Said Jude as they ran over to the photo booth. They pulled the curtain and Jude put his four dollars in.

**FLASH!**

In their first picture Wyatt and Jude were hugging and smiling. Jude laughed a bit.

**FLASH!**

In the next Jude had his fingers pulled at his mouth and was sticking out his tongue, Wyatt was laughing wile trying to make his eyes go cross-eyed.

**FLASH!**

In this one Jude was kissing Wyatt on the cheek and Wyatt was smiling and giving Jude bunny ears.

**FLASH!**

In their last photo Jude and Wyatt were French Kissing and hugging. Wyatt knew this one was going to be his favorite.

They left the booth and Jude gave Wyatt the pictures. They smiled as they went off… Wyatt laughed as he told Jude he tasted like chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, Jude smiled too and they kissed again when ducking into a little crevice in the walls outside.

'_Oh please, if this is a dream, don't let me ever wake up.' _Thought Wyatt as they kissed and held each other close.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude was in his room, with Wyatt. They were rummaging through the piles of clothes and old things. Wyatt was helping him pack for his big trip next weekend; it was Monday morning or a long weekend. He had spent last night at Wyatt's but had come home today because his Dad was coming home from his business trip today.

It had been three weeks since their one-month anniversary. Jen seemed to be on edge a lot lately... Wyatt looked over to his friend who was looking on top of the dresser. Looking down he saw he was holding an old pizza box. He tossed it too the side.

"Don't you ever clean your room Jude?" Jude smiled when he turned to see Wyatt say this.

"Found anything yet? Any sign of some socks?" Jude looked back to the shelf, he was looking for any sign of underwear.

"Socks? I thought **you** were looking for socks..." Wyatt laughed as he found the pair of jeans Jude had had their first date in.

They both laughed and Wyatt came over to Jude. He slid his hands round his waist and rested his head on Jude's shoulder. Jude was looking out the small window...

Jude's father was away on business, he had been gone all weekend. His father was always going on long trips, so Jude would stay at Wyatt's. Not a problem. His dad now, all of a sudden, had decided he needed some time with his son, for the first time in ten years. The only time Jude could remember him and his dad getting along was when Jude's mom passed away, eleven years ago. She had always put a smile on their faces.

Jude's Dad was not lonely, despite the lack of his wife. He would always be able to pick up some cheap floozy who wanted a good time. Some were almost Jude's age. He hated them, but his dad always ditched them in a week anyway.

Jude and Wyatt had gotten the car because Jude's dad wasn't here to use it. Jude knew where the spare key was. They had some fun time in that car. The gang had used it for a ride to the bowling alley Friday, and Jude and Wyatt had used it for one or two of their dates this weekend. It was a really fun time.

As Wyatt watched the leaves fly past the window he realized Jude was looking in his closet for clothing. Wyatt saw the brown and crimson leaf fly past as a sign that fall was here. He wasn't sure he was ready for fall. School had started last week but they usually had a bit of summer left before the real fall came. Wyatt watched as it danced in the wind and told him, _'ready or not, fall is here..._' With a sigh he saw it fly away... He felt a soft kiss on his neck and turned to see Jude beside him. He said a mumbled "Hey, Dude." All the sadness had left him with that one quick kiss. Sometimes he wondered if it was such a good thing he could be one over so easily by that man.

"Hey." Wyatt said, as he turned the rest of himself. Almost leaping onto Jude as they kissed again, they backed into the wall and then fell on the bed. He and Jude just lay there, calm and peaceful. Wyatt smiled as Jude kissed his cheek lightly and whispered too him.

"I should really stop getting you so riled up, dude." They both smiled and Wyatt held Jude's hand that was resting on Wyatt's chest.

"Yah, well. Just remember it's all your fault." Wyatt smiled as he cuddled with his friend.

They lay there for a while, talking about anything that came to mind. From Caitlin and her newest boy toy to the time when Jude had a manikin that looked like him and it wore a banana hammock.

"You know, that wasn't funny Dude." Jude said, trying to sound serious, but he couldn't do it and they broke into laughter.

Wyatt looked at his watch and realized he had to go. It was almost twelve fifteen and he had promised too meet Jen at the coffee shop down the street from Jude's at twelve thirty. He looked down and didn't want to leave. he also remembered Jude's Dad was going to be home soon.

Pulling from Jude's grasp he whispered, "I have too go." Jude looked so sad Wyatt just wanted to stay there and kiss him until he was happy again. But he couldn't. Instead he brushed his hand against Jude's cheek and gave him a small gift. It was Bad Religion's new CD. Jude smiled as he took it and kissed Wyatt one last time. They let themselves get lost in their kiss for a while.

Wyatt had too pull off. He only had ten minutes to get to the coffee shop. "Sorry, I really do have to go. Enjoy the CD, you'll need good music while on the camping trip." Jude smiled; he was going to miss Jude next weekend. They were planning you leave Thursday, scratch that, his dad was ordering him to leave Thursday.

"Hope you survive," Wyatt said as he blew him a kiss and walked up the stairs to the main floor. Jude's room was in the basement. As he walked he felt his fingers run over the blue and green wallpaper. He could hear Jude getting back to looking for clothes...

As Wyatt reached the outside he saw a yellow taxi turn the corner. He sprinted to the side walk and tried to make it seem like he hadn't been in the house. He could hear Jude's dad come out of the house and when he glanced back he saw Jude standing in the doorway. Wyatt blew him a kiss and quickly walked off.

"Look at this, it's a mess! Can't you do **anything** your told? No, apparently you cannot! I ordered you to mow this lawn, and look at it. It's terrible." Jude's Dad was already criticizing him. Wyatt felt sad he couldn't do anything. Wyatt looked around and realized it was Monday, the sinking thought they had school added to the guilt of not defending his friend...

_'Maybe my coffee with Jen will help_.' Wyatt thought.

Jude was already arguing with his father. He could hardly stand when he was like this. "Dad! I DID mow! Grass grows, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Lies! Go to your room!" Jude's dad pointed his finger to motion that he should go in the house.

"AUGH!" Jude slammed the door and stomped down the stairs. He also slammed his own door and locked it. His dad was always down talking him an telling him to do this and do that. He wanted to run away. He looked out the window and saw the last step of his friend turn the bend at the end of the street. He lay on his bed and smelled the air... it still had a mix of their mingling cologne.

Ever since his dad had caught him with a boy, two years ago, he had been getting worse and worse with the insults. He had the feeling his dad was going to bring up the 'F' word if he didn't unlock the door now.

_'Go ahead old man, I dare you...'_ Jude stared at the handle as it began to twist and then was cut short by the lock.

"JUDE CLAIRE LIZOWSKI! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Jude's dad was hitting the door now. Jude winced, he hated his middle name. He put the new CD from Wyatt in the CD player and turned it up to 20.

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" Jude's Dad seemed at have thrown himself at the door. Jude wasn't surprised by any of this. They fought like this all the time. He was just waiting for the magic word before he blew up at his dad.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE-"

_'Here it comes...'_

"FAGGOT! OPEN IT IMMEDIATELY! OR ELSE!" His dad screamed at the wooden blue door. Jude finally had had enough.

"PISS OFF YOU FUCKER! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!" Jude screamed back, he was experienced in exactly what hurt his dad. He had learned to cause just as much pain as was giving to him, with things like "I hate you," and, "I wish it were you that were dead instead of Mom."

They fought for hours until Jude finally unlocked the door and his dad got to yell at him in person.

His father yelled at him as he lay on the bed. He hadn't turned down the music. "When I say open the door I mean NOW," _'blah blah blah,'_ "And where do you get off playing that blasted noise so loud," '_blah blah blah,'_ "If your mother was here too see this-" That was enough.

"Don't you** Dare** talk about mom like that. You have no** clue** what she would do! But I can tell you one thing, she would call her own son a fag!" Jude got up to leave the room, but his dad grabbed his arm. Jude turned and looked him in the eyes that were a harsh brown. He had gotten his blue eyes from his mom. "Piss off." Jude said, hitting dad's arm so he would let go.

"Please Son..." Jude's dad got up and blocked his way out of the room. Jude looked up at him for a moment and saw the longing in his eyes. He almost felt bad for a moment, until he realized he wasn't longing for Jude not to leave, he was longing to have his perfect, nice, proper, straight boy back. Jude sighed.

"Fine, I wont leave." Jude turned and said, "just leave me alone..." He heard his father let loose a great sigh of disappointment and close the door. Jude turned down his music a bit and stared. He missed Wyatt.

Wyatt walked down the street and saw the glass windows of the Coffee place. He hoped Jude was doing alright with his father... The rain had started from those clouds he had seen earlier. Small droplets began to hit him just before he got inside the store.

Jen saw Wyatt through the reflecting windows. He walked into the shop and she waved him over. _'I hope this goes over well... the last thing I want to do is lose my two good friends...'_

"Hey Jen! What's up?" Wyatt smiled as he sat down at the circular table. He loved coffee, and the smell in here was wonderful. It was very hard to be in a bad mood in a coffee shop.

"Hey, Wyatt..." Jen spoke slowly, she had too choose her words perfectly, "look, I wanted to see you about something about you and Jude..." She looked at Wyatt's confused eyes. "I was thinking... maybe you could just... maybe we could just... tell the gang about what's going on with you two." She tried to smile but Wyatt was giving her a look you just couldn't smile too.

"You're kidding right? With all the stuff going on right now, wih Caitlin's on and off boyfriend and Jonsey and Nikki thinking about giving it another shot..." Wyatt looked at his worried friend. She stared back. He had never thought about what kind of weight was on her shoulders by keeping this secret.

"But Wyatt, I've been cool, right? And who's to say they wont be? They're our friends, they've stuck by us through everything... I'm sure they would support you." She tried to look at the floor and pretend she wasn't scared to see his reaction to her statement.

"Jen, I know this is hard on you... but I really think his whole thing is best kept as a secret, at least for now... I don't think I could handle it if they rejected us. Or even if they didn't, think of the staring eyes, the whispers, everyone would know. I just-" Wyatt closed his eyes and tried shake his worst fantasy from his head. He kept seeing him and Jude walking, hand in hand while everyone pointed, and whispered, until someone finally spoke up and told them they weren't welcome in the mall... the mall that had been their home and refuge for years. "Augh."

"Look Wyatt, it's not so bad! I'm sure you could do it... and I don't think I can take this secret anymore. Who knows how long this thing, or what ever it is, will last. How long can we keep a secret?" Jen was studying the unique sculpture of the napkin holder. Wyatt was still looking straight at her.

"This 'Thing'? What do you think this is, a phase? An accident?"

"No, No! I didn't mean- I just meant- maybe this is not going to-" Jen was panicking, she tried to take a breath but Wyatt just kept coming.

Wyatt banged his fist on the table, "Let me tell you this, this may not last 'forever' but we're both committed and it is not a phase or anything. OK?" He got up and left the coffee house.

Jen ran after him grabbed the back of his sweater. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Please listen to me! I just can't do this anymore... I just can't take the lying..." She fell to her knees, "the secrets..."

Wyatt looked at her. She was in a puddle as the rain poured down from the twisting gray sky. "Well now you wont have too. I wont call you, or tell you, anything about us. Ok? I don't ever know why I ever told you anything." Wyatt harshly turned as Jen slumped down. The rain hit her hair as she closed her eyes trying to stop the tears.

When Wyatt got home he called Jude on his cell phone. Jude wasn't aloud to use the use phone more than twice. He was lucky his dad hadn't taken the cell phone also. His dad was such a hardass. He wished he wasn't so mean to Jude...

"Hey dude, what's up?" Wyatt smiled at the sound of Jude's voice.

"Hey, I went to see Jen... I need to talk to you about it..." Wyatt felt a sinking in his heart as it hit him how mean he had been.

They spent the next two hours on the phone as Jude told Wyatt of his father's return home and Wyatt told Jude of his and Jen encounter.

"So what so you think I should do?" They both said at the same time. With a laugh Jude told Wyatt to go first.

"I think you should tell your Dad when he's being too hard on you... Maybe you could tell him to try not yelling at you the second you got in the door. There's this miracle thing, it's called a normal voice. I just wish he was nicer to you, I really hate to hear you upset..." Wyatt rolled over on his bed. The cord of the phone followed him and wrapped around him. He wished he could just wrap up Jude like that, keep him safe from his father. Luckily, he never saw his parents; they were always out on business. Right now his dad was in Toronto and his mom in Thunder Bay.

"Ok, I'll think about that..." Jude glanced around his room. He still couldn't find those socks. He could hear his dad moving around up stairs. He was either making dinner or, more likely, ordering it. Or even more likely, making another appointment with his shrink.

"What about me and Jen?" Wyatt held the phone closely, hoping Jude would know what to do.

"Dude, maybe we should let her tell, just one person." Jude was laid back against the wall now. Looking at his skateboard. She looked ready to be road. Maybe he would o over to Wyatt's house on her... Oh right, his Dad wanted him home tonight. Of course that wouldn't stop him.

"Maybe... I mean, it's really hard o keep secrets, especially for her... Maybe we could... but who? It has to be someone we all trust."

"Does it? I mean, it should be her choice who she tells. It may be the only way to save our friendship with her." Jude looked to the side the phone was on, wishing he could see Wyatt there. Sadly, there was only the metal and plastic. "Hey, Dude, can I come over later?"

"Sure Jude, by the way? You're a genius." Wyatt smiled as he said goodbye to Jude and put down the phone. He would call Jen later about telling someone. He had to get this place clean for when his parents came home from work.

Little did Wyatt know, someone was already finding out…


	5. Chapter 5

Jen Ran in the rain, her tears were slowly falling down her face. She ran to the nearest Bus Station, she was still without drivers license. She was going to take the bus to Nikki's house.

'_Screw Them! Screw Wyatt! Fuck everything! I hate them! Too bad because their precious secret is now going to be told! I'm tired of all this weight, all this hurt. Nikki is trustworthy, I'll tell her! Then they'll see!' _She tried to stop her sobbing, but without success. As the bus came she made sure it just looked like she was very wet and covered her face.

After a short, but seemingly endless, bus ride, she got off and ran to Nikki's door. It just occurred to her that she might not be home, as Jen had not called. Jen crossed her fingers and rang the doorbell.

"Ya? Waddya want?" Nikki said, without opening the door. Jen almost leapt for joy. Nikki was home!

She heard the soft crying of someone and a quiet voice almost whisper, "Please let me in Nikki, Thank goodness your home."

"J-Jen?" Nikki said, she couldn't get the door open fast enough! She pulled Jen inside and gave her a huge embrace, which was quite out of character. If it had been anyone else she would have acted completely differently but she couldn't stand to see Jen like this.

They ran to Nikki's room, which was upstairs. Luckily, Nikki parents were busy with and intense game of scrabble too notice anything except that a friend was over.

"Full House!" Her mother exclaimed as Nikki got to the top step, as Jen was just two behind. She pulled Jen up by her arm.

"Come on!" Nikki said as she pulled Jen her room and slammed her door, quickly locking it. "Now, Jen, what's wrong!"

Now that Jen was safely in closed quarters she finally let go. The tears came pouring out along with long sentences of was had happened which could never be understood because she was inhaling and coughing and snaffling all at once. She tried to tell Nikki but it came out as, "Ju- Wy- Coffee- I ju- No tell! - Ahhuhhuhuhuooo! I j-j-just wanna- " Flowed by a lot of boo-hooing.

"Ok, Ok. So far I have something about JuWy and Coffee and someone named 'hoodoo'. Did you sneeze on your Japanese cousin while he had really special hoodoo coffee?" Nikki picked up Jen and sat her on the bed. This was going nowhere. She slapped Jen across the face as hard as she could. Sometimes that was the only way to reach people.

Jen continued crying, but she managed to get this out, "J- Jude and– and Wyatt… they- they're…"

"They're what!" Nikki yelled. She was getting frustrated. Her purple hair fell over eyes as she tried looking her friend in her watery eyes. "What is it Jen! Did they hurt you! Did they say something mean? What!" She doubted her two friends really did anything to Jen but she wasn't getting anywhere with just waiting for the answer.

"They- They're" Jen stumbled over the words, trying to sniffle and wipe the tears at once.

"What! OUT WITH IT!" Nikki was annoyed by this point. Her concern had turned to frustration_. 'Why do people have to be bumbling idiot's when they cry? Can' you cry and not suffer from a major brain malfunction at the same time? Apparently not.'_

"They're GAY!" Jen burst out. Nikki almost fell over.

"Wha-What?"

Back at Jude's, his dad was walking down the stairs. He smelt Mexican food flow through the house. Apparently his dad had gone to Taco Bell for dinner, how wonderful…

The door opened, without a knock first, and his dad strode in. "Here's your food. Enjoy." He put down a wrapped beef taco and a drink on the desk.

Jude mumbled a thanks and his dad left the room. He picked up the food and opened the package. _'Better than nothing I guess…' _He thought as he took the first bite. She washed down the processed meat and cheese with some diet coke and grabbed his board. He was going to Wyatt's.

The window had bars on it because his dad new he snuck out, luckily, he had commandeered a screw driver which his dad was convinced was left at the neighbors. The screws came out easily and he opened the window fully. Grabbing his skateboard he climbed out by standing on a chair.

The wind felt good as he ran through the back yard. He leapt over the fence. He heard the plastic wheels hit the ground as he dropped his board. He rolled down the back street and sailed over the pavement. He opened his arms and it felt like he was flying. Flying far away. Off to meet in some far away place, without worries or cares. No fathers, and lots of coffee. He smiled at this fantasy and he hopped on the nearest bus. Luckily, it rode right past a street that was only three blocks from Wyatt's house.

His stop came and pulled the small cord, he jumped out and did a three sixty on the sidewalk. The streets were familiar and he cruised down the three blocks quickly.

Wyatt heard the doorbell and raced to get it. His Mom was watching the news and packing for her trip to Calgary. She had just returned home from her last business trip. His dad was snoozing in his parent's bed down the hall. He was leaving tomorrow too, off to New York this time.

"Hey Jude! Come on in!" Wyatt smiled and would have kissed him hello if his mother weren't right there.

"Hello Jude, glad too see you." His mother said in a pleasant voice, filled with sincerity and distraction. The television was blasting something about a shooting on Main Street, or queen's street, or something.

"Hello Mrs. Wyatt-" Wyatt elbowed him lightly, "I mean Mrs. Williams… he-he" Jude smiled as he ran upstairs with Wyatt. They closed the door to his room and quickly locked it. He wrapped his arms around Wyatt and he did the same back. They held each other in a warm hug, happy to be together again.

They kissed, and when they finished Wyatt looked to Jude and laughingly said "Is that taco breath? What is your dad feeding you?" he smirked.

"Take out, what did you eat?" Jude said, releasing from Wyatt and falling down on the bed.

"Just some stuff I found in the fridge, I had to make stuff by myself again, both parents were packing up again and doing laundry." Wyatt smiled and sat in the nearest chair.

"Your parents splitting again? That's gotta rule."

"Ya…" Wyatt smiled and looked over at his boyfriend, they sat and talked for hours. Wyatt glanced at his watch and realized it was ten forty-five at night. Jude's dad new he was missing by now. He wondered what Jen was doing, was she by herself? Was she crying still? Trying to call him? Or worse, telling everyone? He hoped not.

"Jude?" Wyatt said, as he walked over to the bed and plopped down next to next to him.

"Ya dude?" Jude said, smiling, Wyatt was cuddling him, everything was right when Wyatt was cuddling him.

"I think we can let Jen tell one or two people. I mean, she's smart, and your smart, and you're both okay with it… so I just hope they take it well."

"Really? Are you sure Dude? I mean, what if they tell? You've been so nervous and worried about this all…" Jude was really surprised and proud of Wyatt.

"Ya, sure." Wyatt said. He had thought it over, it seemed like a good choice. "Let's call her right now."

Jude said an OK and picked up the phone. He dialed Her number, but she wasn't home. _'I'll try her cell.'_

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

**Rin**- "Hello?" Jen answered, she was still at Nikki's. She had just spent this whole time talking out what was going on with Wyatt and Jude and Her. Nikki had been shocked and hadn't said a word the whole time. She just stared at the wall and seemed to listening very well.

"Hey Jen, it's Jude. Wyatt's here too." Jude said, hoping Jen was ok, from what Wyatt had told him, he was a bit worried.

"Oh," Jen had a new jolt of confidence, and she decided to use it to speak her mind, "I'm glad you two took the time off from sexing each other up to talk to me." She said, with a menacing tone.

"What? Jen? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jen heard the hurt in his voice, she liked it. Right now. Jude and Wyatt were one person, and that person had hurt her greatly today, time for payback.

"Gee, Jude, what's more fun, talking too me and pretending to not know what happened today or blowing Wyatt. Why don't you tell me? Nikki's right here, I'm sure she's dying to know too." She said with hatred, Nikki stared at the wall.

"Wait, Nikki! What the hell has gotten into you Jen! I was calling to tell you Wyatt apologies and me and have decided that you can tell one or two people, but now your acting-" Jude said he fell on the bed and Wyatt looked at him, _'what's wrong?'_

"Crazy? Well what's crazier, you dating your best friend? Or me catching you two making out? Or the facts that you made me tell lies and secrets for you? Or the fact I just told Nikki EVERYTHING. I mean **everything**. Including the hand job in your father's car last Saturday."

"WHAT! YOU DID WHAT! Jen! How could you! We trusted you! Aw, dude, dude, dude!" Jude dropped the phone and Jen hung up. She turned and was hit with a hard slap.

"What the Hell was THAT for!" Jen yelled. She was angry, and she didn't care who heard it.

"what the hell was **that!** You just ruined any chance you had getting to be friends with those guys. They call to apologize and you attack them! What the hell is your problem you stupid fuck!" Nikki hit her again. She was tired of silence.

"So What! I don't care about them, or their stupid feelings." Jen said, hitting Nikki back. She punched her and it hit her cheek.

Nikki leapt on her and got held her down by the shoulders. "You stupid idiot! I don't care if they're together and neither should you. It was bad they made you lie, but they didn't deserve one word you just said!"

Jen kicked Nikki off and leapt up, "Yes they did! You have no idea how hard this was for me!"

Nikki kicked her hard across the room, "You just told me you wanted to be their friends again! Now look what you've done!" She leapt on Jen and punched her in the cheek.

Jen flipped her over and put her in a headlock. "But they hate me anyway! Who the fuck cares!"

Nikki flailed on the floor in a hopeless attempt to get free. "**You**!" At the sound of this obvious outcome, Jen was overcome with tears once again. She let go and fell too the floor.

"Why did I do that? I just wish, I wish, this had never happened. Why can't they go back to being just friends? Why did they have to like each other?"

"I don't know," Nikki said, as she rubbed her already bruising cheek and crawled over to Jen. "I don't know, but that's their thing. All they wanted from you and the gang was supportive and accepting friends. And what did you give them? Nothing. SO here's what we do. We go to bed, call them tomorrow, talk out what to do, and repair this friendship. OK?"

"OK…"

Jude explained everything that had happened on the phone to Wyatt, he was furious, After Jude left fir home Wyatt just sat alone on his bed and thought.

'_How could she? How COULD she?'_

This was getting so complicated.

The next day at school was awkward. No one could show their anger or sorrow. Jonsey and Caitlin were very confused why two of their friends kept avoiding the other two. Jude and Wyatt shared a note through History Class.

_Hey Dude._

_Hey, What's up?_

_Bored out of my mind, hey, you talk to Nikki or Jen?_

_Nope, sorry. But I think Jen feels bad. And Nikki hasn't said anything._

_What makes you think Jen feels bad?_

_She ran out of math crying. Do you think she told anyone else?_

_I don't think so._

_Hey Jude? Let's go out tonight. After school. Whatever you feel like._

_Let's go roller bladeing at that new place across town. No one we know goes there so we can get close, "wink wink"_

_Sounds perfect, see ya then! _

He doodled a heart and sent it back to Jude just before the Bell rang.

In Band he got a note from Nikki. It only said one thing.

_I'm the only one who knows._

After school Jude and Wyatt went to their homes for their blades and met up at around six at the roller blade place.

They skated and Wyatt fell down a lot. Jude, who was always good with his feet, would catch him. They would smile and skate on. No one noticed, or cared that the couple was there. This was heaven.

A song came on that Wyatt happened to love. It was a stupid little song he used to hear all the time from his mom. It was some song from the 80's called "Silly Love Songs". He and Jude skated around too it and it seemed they forgot all the troubles from the world.

'You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs,' Jude took Wyatt's hand as they went in a big loop around.

'I look around me and I see I see, it isn't so.' They went side by side, on the brink of laughter out of pure joy.

'Some people want to fill the woooorld with silly love songs! And what's wrong with that, I'd like to know…' They stood in the center and Jude spun into Wyatt and then out again.

'Cuz here I gooo, agaiiiiiiiiin!' They let go and Jude spun quickly.

'I loooooooooove youuuuuuuuu.' Wyatt laughed.

'I looooooooooove youuuuuuuu' Jude stopped spinning.

'I looooooooooove youuuuuuuu' he came up to Wyatt and Wyatt tried to spin, only to fall shortly.

'I, I can't explain! The feelings plain too me. The can't you see?' Jude caught Wyatt and the danced.

'ahhhh, she gave me more! She gave it all to me…' Jude helped Wyatt spin and then they held hands as they did the loop again.

'What's wrong with that? I need to know…' they rode around the rink, with huge smiles.

'Cuz here I go, Agaiiiiin!' Jude was pulling Wyatt along as they whirled around.

'I loooooooooove youuuuuuuuu.' They were in a spin.

'I looooooooooove youuuuuuuu' Jude hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

'Love doesn't come in a minute, sometimes it doesn't come at all.' Wyatt leaned on Jude's chest. They were spinning slowly.

'I only that when I'm in it!' They were going so slowly now.

'It isn't silly.' Wrapped around Wyatt.

'Love isn't silly…' Wyatt held him close.

'It isn't silly at aaaaaaaaaaallllllll!' the looked up and smiled as they began to move forward leisurely.

As the music filled the air they just felt like they were on a cloud.

'Hoooow, can I tell, you about, my loved one?' Holding one hand, they spun in a strange feeling.

'Hoooow, can I tell, you about, my loved one?' Jude felt like he was skydiving all over again.

'Hoooow, can I tell, you about, my loved one?' Wyatt felt like he had just jumped on a trampoline and was never going to come down.

'Hoooow, can I tell, you about, my loved one?' For the first time, they wondered if they were in love.

The music played, the trumpets and piano mixed with bass and some drums. It felt like the building was going to fall because nothing this good could stay that way.

'I loooooooooove youuuuuuuuu.' Wyatt pulled Jude closer.

'I loooooooooove youuuuuuuuu.' They still gradually spun.

'I loooooooooove youuuuuuuuu.' They crept closer, Wyatt held Jude in his arms.

'I loooooooooove youuuuuuuuu.' Jude wrapped around Wyatt's waist.

'I loooooooooove youuuuuuuuu.' They were so close it was almost unbearable.

'I loooooooooove youuuuuuuuu.' They leaned in.

'Hoooow, can I tell, you about, my loved one?' Wyatt closed his eyes.

'Hoooow, can I tell, you about, my loved one?' Jude closed his.

'Hoooow, can I tell, you about, my loved one?' They spun as the kissed; it felt like the world had turned off. It was just them and this song.

'You'd think that people have had enough of silly love songs.' They held their kiss, never wanting to end this feeling.

'I look around me, and I see, that isn't so… Oh no.' Wyatt new it was coming to an end so he held Jude even closer.

'Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs…' They began to let go.

'And what's wrong with that?' and with a tint of grief, they released.

As "Walk like an Egyptians" came over the speakers they resumed dancing. Jude had missed 5 calls. All from Jen, so had Wyatt from Nikki. They had no clue.

The rest of the night flew by, mixed with dancing, kissing, driving around in Wyatt's parents car, and excitement. Wyatt Smiled. Jude Danced. It was marvelous.

It was twelve forty five when they called it quits. When Jude got home his dad yelled at him, he didn't care. In his mind he was still on the dance floor, kissing that crazy boy. Having the time of his life. Lost in a Silly love song…


	6. Chapter 6

Jen cried all night that night, she was very quiet so no one in the house heard her. She wondered what she had been thinking, why was she so mean to the two people who had trusted her the most.

'_I'm a greed, selfish, little girl. Why? Why would I do this?!'_

She lay back and tried to think of why… She had talked to Nikki, she couldn't talk to Caitlin or Jonsey. Wyatt and Jude looked so hurt, she couldn't talk to them… Her family was out of the question… So she did what she hadn't done since she was about 9 at her grandma's funeral. She prayed.

She put her hands together, and closed her reddened eyes… _'Um… God? Are you there? I know we don't really talk… I'm not even sure if your up there… But, I'm really scared, and lonely, and I need to talk. I kinda forget how to do this, but I'll try.'_

So she just talked, and talked. After she had gotten everything she was thinking, she felt like, she could do anything. Even though it was one AM she called Jude's cell.

Jude was wide-awake. He wanted Wyatt near, but he was in his room, trapped. He lay there, staring at the barred window, the empty Toco Bell bag and his mp3. He's bought it with his own money from working at the 'stick it'. Right now it was blasting his favorite tune, but he couldn't get that song that was playing at the roller rink out of his head. He needed some air. Unscrewing the bars on his window he grabbed his Cell, his board, and left for a midnight skate.

About a block down the street his cell went off too 'The Little Mermaid', he smiled. He was telling the truth when he told Wyatt why he had the ring. _'Just 'cuz I'm Gay doesn't mean I can't still think she's hot!'_ but honestly, it just reminded him of the hot prince in the movie.

He answered his cell with a, "Hey Dude," without even looking at who was calling.

"Hi Jude," a shaky voice replied. Jen was so shook up she could hardly talk. She also had t whisper as to not wake anyone up.

Jude considered just hanging up, but he remembered all the hurt he had seen in Wyatt's eyes when he tried to explain what had happened with Jen on the phone. He put the phone back up to his ear and heard Jen take a deep breath, then, he gave her a taste of her own medicine.

"Don't even talk to me, don't even LOOK at me! Jeez! You're a coward and a loser who never should have been our friend in the first place! You know, we never planned you would find out! We never planned any of this! And just because you're a closed minded freak doesn't mean you can go off and say the things you did! We trusted you Bra, we really did. I'm sorry we made that mistake…"

Jen heard the phone on the other end hang up. **Gulp**_'Jude's usually so… peaceful. I think I just made this whole thing worse.'_

Jude went home, the music in his head was finally gone. By the time he got home he was exhausted. He couldn't believe how torn apart this gang was getting

Was it his fault?

'_If I'd never kissed him… It's all my fault. He'd still be happy, he might even have a nice **girl**friend, or at least not two of our best friends yelling at him and all this terror. I can see it every time I look at him. I can't believe Jen did this. He's falling apart, but whom can he talk too? He hardly talks too me about this stuff! Maybe if I got him too open up, maybe he would tell me everything that's going on in his head… Dude, I need sleep.'_

He fell asleep without even thinking one me syllable.

Wyatt was wide-awake. He sat in his blue pajama pants with snoopy on them. Thy had been a gift from Jude… He had his guitar and an unmarked piece of paper. He didn't even know what note to start on. Everyone had made his so angry. The only friend he could rely on was Jude, it was decided. Nikki and Jen looked hurt, but he didn't believe that for a second.

He closed his eyes and strummed his guitar... looking for his muse. If he hit that one note he could write a whole song.

'_I guess I've got writer's block tonight…'_ He thought, _'no surprise there. Who could write under these conditions?'_ As we was putting his guitar away a thought occurred to him. He reached out into the darkness of his room, all the lights were out. He pulled open a drawer and in it was a small locked box that was his grandmother's gift too him any years ago. Inside lay many things he liked to remember. A picture of him and Serena (slightly burned and ripped), a popped balloon from his last birthday, a pictured of him and Jude, a ticket stub from their one month anniversary date, and _'I found it!' _His song. The one he'd wrote so long ago when everything seemed so right…

As he hummed the tune and strummed the chords on his guitar he thought of how he'd felt. How wonderful the world was. He loved it then. But he couldn't go on living this way. He felt like he could love Jude, but no one would ever except that. No one would ever understand… He had too do what he thought, he knew, was the only was to end this mess.

He couldn't stand what he was going too do. But he put down the guitar, pressed the alarm button and tried, without success, too fall asleep.

In a small room across town Nikki was asleep in her bed, but not resting. Behind her eyelids she was starting one of the most intense nightmare she'd had in years…

She was running. There were alls all around her. They were bricked up, probably a hundred years ago… There was soming chasing her. Something evil… He heart beat, faster faster… It could hear it! She ran around a corner and something dripped on her hand… '_what was that?!'_ She looked at her hand, there was blood. She looked around, the walls, they were bleeding!

She turned the corner, and there was Wyatt! _'Tank goodness! Wyatt! Wyatt will help me!!'_ He was turned around… she tried to get him too turn around but wouldn't look at her. He began to walk, she kept trying to get him too look at him, and finally he did.

He face was half infested with maggots! There were deep cuts in his cheek, one his eyes was gone and the other was staring right her! As she screamed he opened his mouth, a cockroach cam out and then walked closer too her. Still scream ing tried to run but she was trapped she could run to the right, but that was too the monster, he was coming closer; she was going against the wall. Finally she got a chance to run to the left before he could get any closer.

Running as fast as she could, she heard the footsteps. _'It's him! He's following me!! No! NO!!'_ She screamed more as she ran, and then the walls kept running and running. The blood was seeping in.

She came too three tunnels and she tried to hide around the one down to the right, but Jude was there. She tried to tell him what was happening, but he wouldn't face her. She grabbed him and twirled him around, immediately regretting this. It looked like he had his eyes gouged out and his face was torn apart. He came closer too her as well. Nikki screamed even louder as he approached her…

She ran back too the three tunnels, she could still hear the footsteps, somehow she knew Jude was following her too, or the terrifying corpse that was Jude. She ran down the tunnel too the left but all that was there was more blood. She turned around but hit a brick that opened up a secret chamber. There where rusty steps going down into the dark but this was no time to be scared of the dark! There was an evil Jude and Wyatt and a giant monster following her!

She ran and as she heard her footsteps clank against the stairs her also heard the door that was her way out, close. **Gulp** _'I hope this isn't a dead end.'_

She ran faster down the stairs, and bumped into something…she fell and, she wasn't sure why, but she felt more terrified than ever before. She felt in dark for was she had ran into and there was something soft, it seemed t be hanging from the ceiling, it was so dark she had no clue what it could be. Then, suddenly, as if reading her mind, the whole staircase was illuminated. He hands were pressed against the hanging thing, which screamed at. It was Jen. She looked torn apart, like the others. Her mouth was gone… her face was basically destroyed. How she even recognized her was a mystery! Her hands were pressed against this body! Disgusting. She looked; there was puss and blood all over them! She looked back to Jen who opened her eyes wide in a warning gaze. The walls were poring out the blood now, Nikki was afraid she would drown in it if it got any higher, because the staircase was filling with the blood. Suddenly, the lights went out again. With a scream of alarm, she ran back up the stairs, hearing some soft, wet footsteps behind her.

She got too the "door" but it looked like it was stuck. She finally found a block that opened the door and she ran, horrified, back to the three tunnels. She got there and ran down the center one. She just came to a brick room where the walls seemed to drip a darker blood than before.

She looked at the corners of the room and turned around. She heard the footsteps coming. Then, it felt like the room was spinning. She tried to stop and she looked back to the open tunnel. It was gone. There was no exit. The room finally stopped and there they were.

Wyatt, Jude, Jen, and Nikki was so scared.

They all walked toward her. She backed up, hitting the blood soaked wall.

"Why are you running from us Nikki?" Said Jen.

"Why should we help you Nikki?" Said Wyatt.

"You never helped us, Nikki." Said Jude.

Then, Wyatt came up close. He stared at her. She could feel the stench wash over her. "You never did anything for us."

He backed back up, all at once they said, "you are one of us Nikki." And she turned around and looked a mirror that had appeared. And she saw herself.

She saw rips form on her face. Her lip was swelling and it burst, with all kinds of spiders crawling from inside, her teeth fell out as she screamed.

"Oh, Nikki…" a voice from above said. She looked up and there was the monster. If leapt on her and darkness overwhelmed her…

She woke up screaming, at straight up n bed. It was a dream. Just a dream.

'_Why? What did that mean?' _She shook her self and lay back down.

'_I have to help them. I have to fix this.'_ She thought, as she pulled up the covers and cried.


End file.
